Coming Of 18
by Tasha2012
Summary: Through the Beginning of the Lynch family, the males when they turned 18 they also became vampires. This wasnt a surprise for Ryland when he started changing on his birthday but one he didn't know was he was chosen to kill the daughter of the greatest vampire hunter ever...his girlfriend. *I DONT OWN R5 NOR RYLAND OR THE LYNCH FAMILY OR TAYLOR OR LAUREN* Rated M cause of somthings
1. Turning

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic on here! Hopefully it DOSENT suck /: the idea of this is based off of a Disney movie I watched when I was younger I don't remember it but I'll look and let you know! PM me if you wanna be apart of this or my other story I'm gonna start soon! enjoy!

~Shy But Bright Like A Star~

* * *

*POV Ryland*

ugh why an I in so much pain?! Ow! Something's in my mouth. I put my hand in my mouth and I saw blood on my hand.

"DAD!" I yell as I jump out of bed. My dad comes running into me and my brothers room.

"What's wrong?!" He frantically asks. He looks dowon at my hand after seeing te blood on my mouth. "Happy 18th Ry."

"What's going on?!" I scream." Dad, my mouth just started bleeding and then this!" I open my mouth to show him the fangs in my mouth.

"your turning into a vampire." Dad says coming over to me smiling. "All the makes in the lynch family become vampires at 18."

"why 18?" I ask while cleaning off my own blood off my hands. This has to be a dream.

"when your great great okay your REALLY OLD grandpa was turned he was 18 and that's when the trait becomes visual." Dad says putting some kinda locket on a chain around my neck. "when your being attacked and need me or ypir brothers just turn ain't I your vampire form and press on it."

"okay...this is a lot to take in on your 18th birthday." I say looking down at the locket.

"also, I'm sorry but you can't see Tasha ever again. You'll end up killing her cause your not strong enough to control the power of your love and thrist. You could easily mix them up and till her."

"okay...I won't see her again." I say and lay down on my bed. My dad leaves. My phone beeps. Great the one person I'd love to see but can't.

**_"hey Ry, meet at the park? (: xx-Tasha"_**


	2. I Still Do Care

"This is not a goodbye, my darling, this is a thank you. Thank you for coming into my life and giving me joy, thank you for loving me and receiving my love in return. Thank you for the memories I will cherish forever. But most of all, thank you for showing me that there will come a time when I can eventually let you go."  
I love you, T."  
― Nicholas Sparks, _Message in a Bottle_

* * *

_***POV Ryland***_

I ran downstairs to the livingroom to find all of my family watching tv.

"I'm going to the park!" I yell as I ran out of the front door. "See ya later!"

I walk slowly to the park,which really isn't far from my house. As I get closer I see Tasha sitting under 'our' tree.

"Hey, Ry!" she yells as she runs over and hugs me tightly."Happy 18th big guy!"

"Thanks T." I say as we walk out of the park. "You know, even if we ever end I'll always think of you evry moment, of everyday."

"Well, we won't end, Ry." she says happily. "You okay?"

I look away from her. "Look at me,Ryland." I slowly look back at her and see her chocolate brown eyes. I can't tell her the truth ...but I can't lie to her ethier.

"What's wrong?" She asks looking me straight in the eyes. "Please tell me..."

"wehavetobreakup." I say quickly

"I didn't catch that, R." She says coming closer to me. I take a deep breath and then speak...

"We have to break up." Isay looking at her face. First it seems like she didn't hear then I see tears going down her her face. "Tasha..." I started.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screams "You probably thought I wouldn't scream or yell at you on your birthday! I can't believe I fell in love with you!"

"No...Thats not at all the reason T." I say walking slowly towards her. "I wish I could tell you but I'm forbiddened to."

"whatever Lynch." she says coldly. " We'er over" she takes off the necklace I gave her the first time we went out that had a 'R' in red on it.

"I'll remember you.." she whispers then wwalks away forever...

I drop down to my knees and cry. I see a red light coming from my chest, I look down at the locket and it's shining bright.

"Wanna go home bro?" I hear someone say. I turn around and see Ross standing above me with a locket like mine around his neck but it was shining yellow.

"She's gone, Ross." I say as we slowly walk home the longer way from the park.

"But she's safer Ry." Ross says "Isn't that what is most important to you?"

"Yeah...how'd you know I was upset?" I ask as we walked into our shared bedrooom.

"The locket also feels emotions, when one of us is destressed the others feel it too. We all decide I should come get you." He says laying down on his bed. "Your love was true, when it's time you'll be together again.

"One day..." I say before drifting to sleep.

* * *

_A/N:Hey guys! anyway aww Ryland ): im sad for him now. Oh yeah the movie is called the little vampire. WATCH IT! This most likely will be the longest I'll write for this story...maybe. PL__**EASE REVIEW PLEASE**_


	3. Taylor

_** #VampTaylor**_

* * *

*POV Tasha*

I can't believe that jerk face! Stupid him! Stupid me for trusting him! Why did I ever fall in love with him?!

"Maybe, Cause he made you feel complete inside?" I hear someone says as I enter my house.

"Uh...Who said that?" I say as walk slowly around my house looking for the intruder.

"Me!" the intruder exclaims as she comes runing from my room. I look closer at her and see that she is...A VAMPIRE?!

"YOUR A VAMPIRE?!" I yell moving away from her quickly. "Why are youin my house?"

"You know someone I need to find very soon before the war." she says movoing closer to me. I back away and my back hits the wall. I slide down. She sits by me and don't move, I feel like I can trust her.

"So,What is this war and who do I know that you need?" I say finally looking her in the eyes we look about the same age.

"Ryland Lynch is who ned you to get me to and the war is a long lived battle between vampires and the Council, He is the only vampire who can save the vampire kind. He's 18 tomorow."

"Well, I'm not helping you. We're not anything anymore. I'l give you his address and you go talk to him yourself." I say getting up and alking to my room. I walk in and it looks different. There were now two bed,two dressers,two closets, and a flat screen tv. I turn towards my intruder and raised a eyebrow.

"I figured might as well might as well make everything new if somethings were gonna be in the room." she says. "My name is Taylor, by the way."

"Okay, I don't understand why he would be involved in this whole 'war between vampires and council thing"but I can't help you. Just go to he's siblings or something and have thm help you get to him." I responed out of breathe.

"Tasha, you're apart of the 18 year old prohacy too. the 3 of us are." Taylor says sitting by me. "Please, If you dont help me there's no way he'll live."

"Why is he involved with this?" I say as I beginining believing what my new friend is saying.

"He became 18 and a vampire in training today and then the war begins again tomoprow. He's birth was the end of the first war, He's powerful but you need to be by his side if there's any hope of us all living aganist the council." Taylor says turning of the lights and gtting in her bed. I lay down in my bed.

"Then we'l go to him tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

~Tashaa


	4. Twin

***POV Ryland***

_Why can't I ever keep the things that make me happy? I mean what if I never see T again? Im gonna find a way to be with her..._

***The Next Day***

"Ry,you gotta eat something...this isn't healthy." my mom said pushing a plate of pancakes towards me. I push them away. "I'm fine." Isay looking at Tasha's necklace,whuich was slightly broken from being thrown on the grown.

"We know you're upset and dont fully understand why you can't see her anymore but it's for the the best." Dad says as he puts the plate of pancakes back in front of me. "Not eating isn't gonna bring you two back together quickier."

"Why can't you just tell me why I can't see Tasha but Ross can see Laura?" I say looking at the plate.

"Because you hsve the most extremly strong powers in the world and mixing love and your vampire strength could be very harmful to all." Mom replies as she rubs my back as I feel tears starting to fall again.

"So...I'll never see her again?" I say after eating one pancake to get my parents to stop pushing me to eat.

"Yeah.." Dad says slowly and looks at me seriously. "We have to tell you something..."

"...You have a identical twin brother." mom says putting a picture of her and dad holding two little babies. "We kept you both apart to keep you safe from him."

"Why would you need to keep him away from me? We're twin brothers..." I say looking at the picture and looked at the back and say 'Rylan and Ryland a month after birth' written in the back.

"He has dark powers and you have light powers. He started to walk and stuff way before you so the council thought it would be best to keep you apart so he can't take your powers and use them aganist the world."

I get up from my seat. "I'm gong to the park..." I walk outside and instead of the park I head to my old middle school schoolyard.

When I got there I touched my locket and thought about Rylan. Dad said we all have the same locket seal so that we are able to get to each other no matter where we are. We just have to think about who we wanna reach...

_"Rylan,Where are you?..."_

_"Who is this? How do you know me?" _I hear him reply.

_"It's your brother,Ryland...Can you teleport to our old house in Colorado?"_

_"yeah..wait thats why couldnt find mom and dad...you moved." _I feel him telepor the same moment i do.

I get there and I see my brother...

* * *

A/N: I'M BACK! :D sorry so much for not updating /: just stressing over school starting but I'm back and well update mostly on fridays after school.

Bye Twizzlers!


End file.
